Something Old Something New Something Red
by PoeTheDragonWillEatYou
Summary: The man with the cat eyes spoke, "Alexander?" Alec froze, all the memories, all the dreams that he'd had with this man came flooding back to him. This was his soulmate, his soulmate that he hasn't seen in much to long.
1. One Tall Decaf

**I'm writing a reincarnation fic/soulmate fic! I've always wanted to, and with Malec it just seemed perfect. But first, the authors note! Don't worry it's short!**

**DISCLAIMER-**

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS IN ANY SORT OF SHAPE OR FORM **

Alec Lightwood had lived a fairly normal life for the first eighteen years of his life; he went to high school, lived with his parents and his siblings, and was starting college. But, the reflection that Alec saw was another story. He saw a lanky and awkward looking boy with black hair and these stubborn eyes that never let him hide. He saw a boy trying to 'pray the gay away' in order to please his parents. He saw a boy that kept having dreams of a glittery man. He saw a boy that would _never_ amount to his perfect siblings. Alec only saw the flaws, and that's how he carried himself, a boy who hated his flaws so instead he turned himself invisible to the public. If only that man, the man with those odd cat eyes didn't come into his life. That man, who made Alec actually _not _want to 'pray the gay away'. That man, who saw past Alec's 'flaws'. That man, who made his dreams come true. If only that man, Magnus never got into his life. But, without Magnus Alec would have faded into the oblivion.

Forever.

* * *

><p><em>Alec dropped his witchlight. The light winked out, and he fell to his knees, scrabbling on the ground among the trash and the dirt, grit under his fingernails. At last something lit up before his eyes, and he rose to see Magnus standing before him, the witchlight in his hand. It shone and flickered with a strangely-colored light.<em>

_"It shouldn't illuminate like that," Alec said, automatically. "For anyone but a Shadowhunter."_

_Magnus held it out. The heart of the witchlight was glowing a dark red, like the coal of a fire._

_"Is it because of your father?" Alec asked._

_Magnus didn't reply, only tipped the runestone into Alec's palm. As their hands touched, his face changed. "You're freezing cold."_

_"I am?"_

_"Alexander . . ." Magnus pulled him to his feet, and the witchlight flickered between them, its color changing rapidly. Alec had never seen a witchlight runestone do that before. He put his head against Magnus' shoulder and let Magnus hold him. Magnus' heart didn't beat like human hearts did: it was slower, but steady. Sometimes Alec thought it was the steadiest thing in his life._

_"Kiss me," Alec said, tipping his head up; Magnus eyes were sad and shadowed, and unreadable._

_Magnus put his hand to the side of Alec's face and gently, almost absently, ran his thumb along Alec's cheekbone. When he bent to kiss him he smelled like sandalwood. Alec clutched the sleeve of Magnus' jacket, and the witchlight, held between their bodies, flared up in colors of rose and blue and green as their lips touched._

Alec woke up, sweaty and freezing cold. It was that dream again, the dream with that man. Magnus, Magnus was his name. Why did it keep coming up? Why was he having these types of dreams? But, most importantly, why did they seem so real? Why did they seem like it had happened before? Why him of all people? Slowly, Alec got up, hearing his mattress creak as he rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom. He leaned against the sink, clutching the sides until his knuckles turned white, releasing, and then starting the process all over again. Then the voices in his head started to speak.

_'Why are you dreaming of another boy Alexander? You're male, you like girls. Do you here me? You like girls'_

_'Alec, you're a disgrace to the family name. Liking boys? How disgusting!'_

_'Why Alec? I looked up to you'_

_'You're no longer my brother'_

_'You don't deserve to be a Lightwood'_

The stubborn little voices in his head wouldn't stop talking, he knew he couldn't be gay, it would ruin his families reputation. What was so bad about being gay? It's not like he choose to be this way. He was born that way. But, he was the oldest, he needed to be a good role model. Yet, the words 'I'm gay' always want to slip out of his mouth. He couldn't even utter the words though, his parents were homophobic and they believed it wasn't natural for the same gender to love each other. Well, at least his father was. He wasn't so sure about his mother.

Alec looked up at himself and gazed into the mirror, "At least try to be straight, okay?"

Alec waited and waited for a response, but there was none to his avail. It was his reflection, he already knew the answer. After all, he can't pretend to be something he never was. He would **never** be straight no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

><p>Alec had fallen back to sleep rather quickly, and to his relief had no dream about the sparkly man named Magnus. And next thing he knew, he was awoken by his mothers constant yelling of how breakfast was going to be ready in a matter of minutes. As quickly as he could he threw on a ratty old sweater and jeans from his closet. He wanted to have breakfast with his family but he needed some alone time. Some alone time to think about the man in his dreams.<p>

Alec quickly scampered down the stairs into the kitchen,"Hey mom, gotta run!"

Maryse rolled her eyes, of course he had to leave.

* * *

><p>Alec was hungry, of course he knew it would have happened [he didn't eat breakfast, what else did he expect?] but he really wished he wasn't in desperate need of food and a drink. He then proceeded to jog to the nearest place that he could buy food and a drink from, which was Java Jones.<p>

Alec got into line and waited for his turn to order, and finally it was, "One tall regular coffee and a turkey sandwich please" asked Alec

The cashier and Alec exchanged money, and Alec just sat there, waiting.

* * *

><p>It seemed like hours before his name was even called, but who could blame him? It was a busy day, the restaurant was packed, and he felt like he would die any minute because of the lack of food and a drink, but then he heard his name, and for the first time in forever he was happy to have heard his name.<p>

"Tall coffee and turkey sandwich for Alec!"

Alec then got up and proceeded to make his way threw the crowd to get his items and leave, but then he saw those eyes staring at him, those cat like eyes. That man, that man that he was staring at, the man in his dreams. That man, Magnus Bane.

That is Magnus Bane.

_The _Magnus Bane

The dreams that didn't make sense were perfectly clear now, the fogginess of the dreams were gone now that he'd seen him. The pieces were all fitting together, the weird dreams seemed completely normal. This was his soulmate. He was seeing his soulmate for the first time.

The man with the cat eyes blinked and spoke in a shaky voice, "Alexander?"

Alec was stunned, the man knew recognized him. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't get any words out.

The man spoke again, more confident, "Alexander."


	2. Venti Dark Roast

**Sorry I haven't updated! I feel awful that I didn't update but I had a bit of writers block when it came to the plot of the story but I finally got over that awful writers block thing. The plot to the story is at the bottom of the story, so if you guys want to know about it ****remember to read to the bottom. I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy. If you feel I need ****criticism or anything really feel free to PM me or review. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Mortal Instruments in any kind of way, all rights go to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

><p>Magnus Bane adored the color blue, to be more specific he loved bottle blue, maybe even baby blue. It was hard to explain, but all he knew was that it was the most fabulous color he'd seen in his life and that was hard to achieve. However, Magnus knew the only reason that he loved the color blue so much was because of that gorgeous boy he dreamed about. <em>That<em> boy had the most stunning eyes he'd ever seen in his lifetime.

If only he knew more about that boy, because Magnus had already fell for him.

* * *

><p>Magnus could hear the party music from the top floor, but to be honest Magnus didn't care for it much. He was much to drunk to care that there was still a raging party on the bottom floor of his house, none the less that he was not the center of the party. He also was in the middle of a very pleasant dream and was in no desire to tear himself away from it, after all it wasn't very often he had a dream about a very attractive blue eyed black hair boy that had abs of steel.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Don't worry about it," said Magnus, swinging himself easily off the couch and pushing Chairman Meow gently onto the sofa cushions, to the Chairman's plaintively voiced dismay. "Have a drink." <em>

_He pushed his own drink hospitably into Alec's hand; he hadn't even taken a sip, and he could make himself a new one. Alec looked startled. He was obviously far more nervous than Magnus had thought, because he fumbled and then dropped the glass, spilling crimson liquid all over himself and the floor. There was a crash as the glass hit the wood and splintered._

_Alec looked like he had been shot and was extremely embarrassed about it._

_"Wow," said Magnus. "Your people are really overselling your elite Nephilim reflexes."_

_"Oh, by the Angel. I am so—I am so sorry."_

_Magnus shook his head and gestured, leaving a trail of blue sparks in the air, and the puddle of crimson liquid and broken glass vanished._

_"Don't be sorry," he said. "I'm a warlock. There's no mess I can't clean up. Why do you think I throw so many parties? Let me tell you, I wouldn't do it if I had to scrub toilets myself. Have you ever seen a vampire throw up? Nasty."_

_"I don't really, uh, know any vampires socially."_

_Alec's eyes were wide and horrified, as if he was picturing debauched vampires throwing up the blood of the innocent. Magnus was prepared to bet he didn't know any Downworlders socially. The Children of the Angel kept to their own kind._

_Magnus wondered what exactly Alec was doing here in Magnus's apartment. He bet Alec was wondering the same thing._

_It might be a long night, but at least they could both be well-dressed. The T-shirt might show Alec was trying, but Magnus could do a lot better._

_"I'll get you a new shirt," Magnus volunteered, and made his way to his bedroom while Alec was still faintly protesting._

_Magnus's closet took up half his bedroom. He kept meaning to enlarge it. There were a lot of clothes in it that Magnus thought would look excellent on Alec, but as he riffled through them, he realized that Alec might not appreciate Magnus imposing his unique fashion sense on him._

_He decided to go for a more sober selection and chose the black T-shirt that he had been wearing Tuesday. That was perhaps a little sentimental of Magnus._

_The shirt admittedly had blink if you want me written on it in sequins, but that was about as sober as Magnus got. He tugged the shirt off its hanger and waltzed back into the main room to find that Alec had already taken his own shirt off and was standing around somewhat helplessly, his stained shirt clenched in his fist._

_Magnus stopped dead.__The room was illuminated only by a reading lamp; all the other light came from outside the windows. Alec was painted with streetlights and moonlight, shadows curling around his biceps and the slender indentations of his collarbones, his torso all smooth, sleek, bare skin until the dark line of his jeans. There were runes on the flat planes of his stomach and the silvery scars of old Marks snaked around his ribs, with one on the ridge of his hip. His head was bowed, his hair black as ink, his luminously pale skin white as paper. He looked like a piece of art, chiaroscuro, beautifully and wonderfully made._

_Magnus had heard the story of how the Nephilim were created many times. They must have forgotten to leave out the bit that said: And the Angel descended from on high and gave his chosen ones fantastic abs._

_Alec looked up at Magnus, and his lips parted as if he was going to speak. He watched Magnus with wide eyes, wondering at being watched._

_Magnus exercised heroic self-control, smiled, and offered the shirt._

_"I'm—sorry about being a lousy date," Alec muttered._

_"What are you talking about?" Magnus asked. "You're a fantastic date. You've only been here ten minutes, and I already got half of your clothes off."_

_Alec looked equal parts embarrassed and pleased. He'd told Magnus he was new to all this, so anything more than mild flirting might scare him off. Magnus had a very calm and normal date planned: no surprises, nothing unexpected._

_"Come on," said Magnus, and grabbed a red leather duster. "We're going to dinner."_

Magnus was utterly disappointed to find that that wonderful dream he was having was cut short. He also was disappointed to find out that the raging party that he had thrown was gone, and that they didn't clean up. But, to Magnus it was worth it. After all, he did get to see his bottle blue eyed boy again.

* * *

><p>After Magnus had gotten two more hours of sleep he decided to clean his apartment and during that time he came to some realizations that he wished he had magical powers so he didn't have to clean up but rather just snap his fingers and everything would be gone and that he would never throw another party [which seemed doubtful to Magnus after he thought it over]. He also decided that he was drop dead tired and that he needed to get some coffee. And as quick as Magnus possibly could he grabbed his coat from the coat rack and left his apartment. [But not without saying goodbye to the Chairman]<p>

* * *

><p>Magnus had been wandering around for a good twenty minutes looking for a decent coffee shop. So far all Magnus had found were some hipster coffee shops, coffee shops with all college kids that were studying their brains out, a weird coffee shop that looked to 'hippie' for him, and a much to crowded and expensive one. He was going to get no where if he had to search for a perfect coffee shop, so he quit looking for 'the one' Magnus walked past the to 'hippie' coffee shop, or what others call Java Jones and went straight into the college kid coffee shop. After all, just judging by the way the college kids acted and looked, it seemed like the caffeine was the only thing keeping them awake. And that was something Magnus needed. Magnus opened the door to the coffee shop [which caused the quietness of the shop to have been broken] and ordered 'The strongest coffee in this joint'.<p>

And no more then thirty seconds later Alexander Lightwood walked out of Java Jones with a tall coffee and a turkey sandwich in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>The plot of the story is everything that happened before Alec and Magnus met at the coffee shop and all the chapters [except the first and last] is a moment building up to the meet up in the first chapter. <strong>


	3. Grande Brewed Coffee

**I suck. I kept meaning to update but then I kept scraping the idea and going with a new one. I'm sorry, I just kept editing and editing and then getting rid of it. God, I'm trying to update faster and each time I do a month passes by. I'm sorry for not updating in forever, I know there really are no excuses. Sorry...**

**I'll try to update faster**

**-Poe**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS**

* * *

><p>Alec knew he couldn't hide who he was forever. He knew that his family would eventually fire out who he was. There was no escaping the inevitable. But, Alec had hope that he could hold back the news for as long as he could. And, if by the slight sliver of hope that he could he'd still have to hide who he was by marrying a girl and acting like everything was fine. But Alec knew it wasn't going to be like that, it would never be like that. Alec would never truly be free until he could admit the words that scared him to death. But yet, the simple phrase, "I'm gay" would ruin his families name. The Lightwoods would be shamed and thrown out of the tight knit society that they'd been in for centuries. If Alec told people that he was gay, he'd be punished. His father would scream and yell at him, call him worthless. His father would scream cruel names at Alec. His father would blame Alec for the Lightwood's shame. Alec couldn't have that. He couldn't be the person always putting burdens on the family. He couldn't be the one always disappointing the whole family. If this secret came down Alec would be letting to many people down. To Alec it didn't matter if he suffered threw a loveless marriage, as long as nobody suspected he was gay Alec was happy. As long as he kept the Lightwood name strong and pure he'd do anything. Even if that meant becoming someone else. Even if that meant that Alec would have to forget that glittery man Magnus. Alec needed to do this with his family.<p>

* * *

><p>Alec knew he had to do the right thing, hide his sexuality from the world and do everything to please his parents. Yet, somehow he kept messing up. Alec couldn't stop dreaming of the glittery man or prevent himself from looking at boys the way he should be looking at girls. He kept trying to stop but deep down inside Alec knew he never could. Alec couldn't play with fate, he knew that if he kept twisting his fate tighter and tighter everything would just become messed up and everything would just be ten times worse. Yet, this was all Alec could do. All he could do is try to toy with fate. Alec knew that something would happen. He also knew that if he ever told anyone his situation that they would just say to always remain the same. That he shouldn't change for anyone, even if it is to please someone. But, Alec knew that he couldn't take the advice of these people. He knew that he has to go forward with this plan to insure that he protects his family from embarrassment. To Alec, it seemed that if he hid his sexuality then he would protect his family from embarrassment. If Alec was going to do the right thing he had to change who he is completely. He had to know how to flip the switch of straight on and turn the switch of gay off. The question was how was he going to do that? How could his siblings possibly make it look this easy? Alec needed to know the answer, and he needed to know now.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alec leaned forward. "Do you want to go out with me?"<em>

_Magnus blinked. "See, that's what I mean. Straightforward."_

_Alec chewed his lip and said nothing._

_"Why do you want to go out with me?" Magnus inquired. He was rubbing Chairman Meow's head, his long fingers folding the cat's ears down. "Not that I'm not highly desirable, but the way you asked, it seemed as if you were having some sort of fit —"_

_"I just do," Alec said. "And I thought you liked me, so you'd say yes, and I could try — I mean, we could try —" He put his face in his hands. "Maybe this was a mistake."_

_Magnus' voice was gentle. "Does anyone know you're gay?"_

_Alec's head jerked up; he found he was breathing a little hard, as if he'd run a race. But what could he do, deny it? When he'd come here to do exactly the opposite? "Clary," he said, hoarsely. "Which is . . . Which was an accident. And Izzy, but she'd never say anything."_

_"Not your parents. Not Jace?"_

_Alec thought about Jace knowing, and pushed the thought away, hard and fast. "No. No, and I don't want them to know, especially Jace."_

_"I think you could tell him." Magnus rubbed Chairman Meow under the chin. "He went to pieces like a jigsaw puzzle when he thought you were going to die. He cares —"_

_"I'd rather not." Alec was still breathing quickly. He rubbed at the knees of his jeans with his fists. "I've never had a date," he said in a low voice. "Never kissed anyone. Not ever. Izzy said you liked me and I thought —"_

_"I'm not unsympathetic. But do you like me? Because this being gay business doesn't mean you can just throw yourself at any guy and it'll be fine because he's not a girl. There are still people you like and people you don't."_

_Alec thought of his bedroom back at the Institute, of being in a delirium of pain and poison when Magnus had come in. He had barely recognized him. He was fairly sure he'd been screaming for his parents, for Jace, for Izzy, but his voice would only come out on a whisper. He remembered Magnus' hands on him, his fingers cool and gentle. He remembered the death-grip he'd kept on Magnus' wrist, for hours and hours, even after the pain had passed and he knew he would be all right. He remembered watching Magnus' face in the light of the rising sun, the gold of sunrise sparking gold out of his eyes, and thinking how oddly beautiful he was, with his cat's gaze and grace._

_"Yes," Alec said. "I like you."_

Alec woke up panting. This couldn't be happening, not again. These dreams were supposed to be gone, out of reach. But, know they've come back. Alec could've screamed. He'd been trying so hard to not have these dreams, to conceal them and just forget about them in general. They almost stopped, it been days since the last dream. And now they come back? Why did this only happen to him? It wasn't fair that Alec was the only one in his family that dealt with a man that looked like Magnus. Why couldn't he just control himself?

Alec's head was throbbing, he started to here the voices in his head speak;

_Look at you you can't even pretend to like a girl!_

_You'll always be the joke of the family. _

_No one looks at you like they do Jace._

_Everyone laughs at you._

_You're a disgrace and you always __will be, there is no denying that._

_I can't believe you're the oldest Lightwood!_

* * *

><p>Alec didn't want to do this.<p>

Alec _couldn't_ do this.

But he had to do this, if he didn't he'd ruin his family.

And that was something that Alec couldn't have.

With a heavy heart Alec uttered out the worst words that had ever come out of his mouth, "Goodbye Magnus Bane"

Goodbye.


End file.
